Merry Christmas Kurt
by dorydafish
Summary: "WELL?  Say something?"  Dave blinked.  What did Kurt want him to say?  His mind went blank so he said the very next thing that came into his head.  "Your hair's grown." KURTOFSKY TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I lied about not writing any more Kurtofsky. But this is it. My obsession is over after this one-shot…**_

_**And I know **__**it's waaaaaaay to early for Christmas stories but…**__**I was standing in the snow, waiting for a bus this morning and an idea popped into my head.**_

_**I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT KAROFSKY IS AN EVIL BASTARD!**_

_**There had to be some good in there…THERE JUST HAS TO!**_

* * *

Dave walked up to the door, hesitated, and then walked straight back to his car. Shit, when had he become such a pussy? He needed to do this. For the sake of his sanity if nothing else. He strode up confidently to the front door, but something stopped him pressing the door bell. Besides, he told himself. He could leave it a couple of days. Maybe come back after Christmas.

For the second time, he turned back around and headed to his car, parked on the curb.

"I though my eyes were deceiving me at first but no, there is a Neanderthal standing outside my house."

Dave froze. He was tempted to break into a sprint and get the hell out of there. Deny that he had even come. By something made him face the boy he had tormented. "Hummel." He said Kurt's last name as more of a greeting than anything else.

Kurt snapped. He had been waiting for this moment for nearly two months. He wasn't going to hold back. "Hummel? That's all I get? No explanation of why you're here? No apology for the hurt you caused? How did you even find out where I lived? What gives you the right to come to my home after everything you put me through?"

Dave kept quite during Kurt's rant and took the time to study the boy in from of him. Kurt looked different in his Dalton Uniform. Younger in fact. Dave saw that his cheeks were turning red from both the cold air and the shouting.

Kurt couldn't stand that Karofsky was just staring at him. "WELL? Say something?"

Dave blinked. What did Kurt want him to say? He said the first thing that came into his head. "Your hair's grown."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you don't cut it Dumbass." Kurt folded his arms over his chest. He was scared shitless of Karofsky. Who wouldn't be? But he was damn sure not going to let the bully know.

Dave furrowed his brow. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what, _Dave_?" Kurt put emphasis on Karofsky's first name. The name Karofsky still made him shiver. Dave though, didn't sound as bad.

Dave looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind. "Never mind," he mumbled instead.

Kurt didn't know what to make of the jock in front of him. Why the hell had he come to the Hummel-Hudson household anyway? It was two days before Christmas and Kurt was in the middle of wrapping his presents. He and Blaine had gone Christmas shopping together the week before. It had been great, but Kurt missed his friends back at McKinley. Because Kurt was missing all the fun he could be having with Glee. Mercedes had told him that, the week before Christmas, the assignment had been "Christmas Hits." Kurt knew in a heartbeat what song he would have picked.

Mariah Carey; All I Want For Christmas Is You.

But he wasn't part of the assignment. He wasn't part of glee. Even though he was a Warbler now, Kurt felt like he was an outsider looking in. When he suggested that they sing Christmas songs for fun, the committee told him that they had to focus on the set list for Regionals. Especially now that New Directions were through as well. Apparently singing in the all-male choir wasn't about fun. It was serious.

But that didn't stop Kurt practising the song in the mirror, singing along with Mariah when she belted out the words on the radio. Kurt imagined singing the song to Blaine. Blaine was perfect personified, that was obvious just by looking at the guy. But lately it felt like Blaine was treating Kurt like a project. Giving him little pearls of wisdom and pep talks when Kurt wasn't even sure he needed them. Kurt was happy that he had someone like Blaine to go to, but it didn't feel like they were equals in their friendship at times. Blaine was always right and always had the last say, as well as the majority of the solos for the Warblers. Would it kill the committee to mix it up a little? Granted, Mr Shue was quite samey, but at least he attempted to change it up. And he always valued Kurt's opinion.

Kurt didn't know how long he and the monster stood there in silence, but it had started to snow heavily and there was already a light dusting on the ground. It would have been almost romantic if Kurt wasn't so frightened. There was a four foot gap between the two boys and Kurt was just about okay with that. Kurt was not okay when Dave took a step towards him.

"Don't come any closer," Kurt warned.

"Or what?" Karofsky raised an eyebrow. Kurt wasn't really in a position to make threats.

"Or, I'll shout for my dad and Finn and they'll knock some sense into you," Kurt said determinedly.

Dave smirked. "No one's going to come Kurt. They're not in."

Kurt gulped. "How do you know?"

"I watched them leave before I approached the house," said Karofsky in a bored tone. This wasn't the reason he had come to see Kurt.

"Scared were you?" Kurt was biding his time. He prayed that he father's car would pull up in the drive, but it didn't.

Kurt gave up. "You know what? Fine. Beat me up." Kurt stood with his arms wide open and screwed his eyes shut. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted Karofsky to go away. Get out of his life. With his eyes still closed he shouted at the boy in front of him. "GO ON! Punch me. Kick me. Shove my face in the snow."

Karofsky looked on unsure of what to do. But he knew he didn't want to hurt Kurt anymore. He missed Kurt. No that he would ever admit it. He thought it would be easier without Kurt. In his sick, twisted, mind, he was kind of pleased that he affected Kurt so much that he'd had to run away to find solace. But then it got weird. He would have random dreams about Kurt and his homo boyfriend. And that grossed him out. Not just because two boys were kissing, but because Kurt was kissing someone else. He found this new kid to pick on. This math geek. But that didn't help. He didn't look forward to smashing this kid into the lockers. He hated the fact that his heart raced just at the thought of seeing Kurt again.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Hummel. I ain't gonna hit you."

"So why are you here then?" Courage, thought Kurt to himself. That's what Blaine had taught him.

Without warning, Dave to a step closer, feeling bold. He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Kurt's eyes. Kurt jerked his head back. "What the hell are you doing?" He was more than freaked out by this guy. Kurt cursed the fact that he lived on such a quiet road. Dave could murder him out here and there wouldn't even be any witnesses.

"FUCK IT!" Dave shouted making Kurt jump. The larger boy grabbed one of Kurt's thin wrists forcefully and shoved a flash drive in his hand. Then he yanked the smaller boy towards him and roughly pecked him on the cheek. Kurt's eyes were huge. He was terrified at what Karofsky would do next. But Dave simply let go of his wrist.

Dave was still close. Kurt could literally see his breath mingle with Dave's. "Merry Christmas, Kurt," he whispered before trudging through the snow to his beat up, pick up truck and driving away.

* * *

Kurt was still shaking as he made his way to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He rubbed his cheek furiously as he tried to get the feel of Dave's lips off of him. He wasn't sure if the trembling was from the cold or from the creepiness that was David Karofsky. That boy certainly knew how to freak the shit out of someone.

Kurt only remembered the flash drive when it fell from his hand to the floor. He picked it up gently and turned in over in his hand wondering if he should open whatever file Dave had give him. Kurt noticed the drive had the letters D.K. drawn on the back with correction fluid. He took little comfort in knowing that Dave hadn't stolen it. He pondered to himself for a good fifteen minutes before curiosity got the better of him.

Kurt shoved the drive into his laptop and waited for it to load. There was a few seconds pause before a screen came up indicating a single file.

A windows media file.

Kurt swallowed as he hovered the mouse over the icon not entirely sure he wanted to open it. What if Karofsky had sent him an obscene video of a kid, much like himself getting beaten up? Or maybe it was even creepier and Dave had videoed some sort of crazy animal sacrifice to scare him.

Grabbing one of his Persian throw-pillows, and hugging it to himself, he got up the courage to double click the icon. He swiftly took a step back away from the laptop, just in case something horrible appeared on screen.

There was 5 seconds of blank before the screen came to life. It appeared to be a video of the choir room.

Odd, thought Kurt to himself. The choir room would be the last place Karofsky would go intentionally. He waited a while as he saw shuffling feet before faces came into view. It was the gleeks.

From somewhere behind the camera Kurt heard Mr Schue's voice. "I hope you all have your assignments ready. Quinn and Sam; you're up first."

Kurt realised that the camera must have been hidden under the piano and angled upwards. Someone had put a lot of effort in secretly filming the glee club. Kurt's heart jumped to his throat. Maybe Karofsky had managed to play a cruel prank on his former glee mates and had caught it on camera to torture Kurt with.

Kurt carried on watching as Sam and Quinn sang 'Let it snow', tightening his grip on the cushion so that his knuckles had become white. But Sam and Quinn finished the song, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Next it was Artie and Brittney's turn. They had chosen to sing 'White Christmas'. Kurt found himself laughing at Brittney's dancing and sang along with Artie. He didn't notice that his hands were merely resting on the cushion now. Kurt was beginning to enjoy himself.

Tina and Mike danced along to 'I wish it could be Christmas everyday.' Kurt smiled. He missed Mike Chang. He was the only football player that had mastered the Beyoncé dance routine he taught them.

Kurt was nearly brought to tears when his best friend Mercedes Jones got up to sing 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas'. Sure they still spoke on the phone all the time and went to Breadstix every Wednesday after school but it wasn't the same. They couldn't rate people's outfits or talk about what insane things Rachael had said.

And Kurt could here the frustration in Finn's voice when he sang 'Last Christmas'. Even from a video, Kurt could tell that his step-brother was singing every word to Rachael. He reminded himself to give Finn a huge hug when he saw him next.

Surprisingly, Rachael and Puck sang together. 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree'. Kurt noticed that though her voice was brilliant as always, her heart didn't seem to be in the song. She kept sneeking glances at Finn. Kurt sighed. It was obvious that Finn and Rachael still loved each other. Kurt hated seeing Finn upset at home. He vowed to talk to Rachael, he couldn't let two of his friends do this to themselves.

Last up was Santana who announced that she was singing 'All I Want for Christmas is You.' Kurt gasped. That was his song. Santana couldn't sing it. Kurt watched as Mercedes got up and stated that Santana couldn't sing the Mariah classic as Kurt had chosen that song. Trust his best friend to be their for him in his hour of need. Santana simply stated that Kurt wasn't in the club anymore but as a gesture of goodwill she would dedicate the song to him. Mercedes threatened to pull her hair out.

All Kurt could do was laugh. All this drama for little old him.

But there was more. As Mr Schue controlled the group he had his own suggestion. "How about we all sing the song to Kurt? As a way of saying we miss him?"

"Fine." Santana agreed harshly. "But I'm singing first."

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Rachael took the helm with Puck, Artie and Mike harmonizing.

_"I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you"_

It was Mercedes' turn next.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Tina and Sam sung together.

_"I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day"_

Finn and Quinn faced each other and belted out more of the song. Kurt noticed Finn stepping a little to close to Quinn at the same time glancing at Rachael to see if she'd noticed.

_"I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby"_

Everyone sung the last part together:

_"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want him for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby."_

Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he sung along with the words. When the gleeks finished he clapped enthusiastically at the monitor.

"Okay now someone get a camera and record us doing it. Then I can email it to Kurt. I can't wait to see his face when he watches it. He's gonna freak!" Mercedes' voice was the last he heard before the screen went blank.

Kurt suddenly jolted out of the daze he had found himself in. He was so wrapped up in the singing that he had forgotten who had given him the footage in the first place.

But why would Karofsky of all people give it to him?

If it had been anyone else, Kurt would have said that it was extremely thoughtful. One of the best presents he'd ever received.

But it had been Karofsky. So there had to be some catch didn't there?

As Kurt got ready for bed that evening he pondered over the recording. Snuggling under the covers, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Dave," to no one in particular before falling into a dreamless slumber.

_**

* * *

Shoot, I totally just thought of a whole chapter involving Kurt confronting Karofsky about the video…**_

_**Do you think I should make it a two-shot?**_

_**This one-**__**shot wasn't really meant to have an ending…**_

_**I just wanted to show there could be a nice side to Karofsky somewhere…**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MR CHRIS COLFER DIDN'T COME TO LONDON! :(**_

_**I was so excited when I heard the Glee Cast were going to perform on X Factor on Sunday. But no Chris…It's not like Max Alder is here to cushion the blow…**_

_**Just a warning….this went a little weird….**_

_**I wasn't going to post it but because so many of you asked, I would feel bad if I didn't.**_

* * *

Kurt's mind kept wondering back to the footage of his friends singing. Why had Dave done that? There just had to be an underlying meaning behind it. There always was with Karofky. It frustrated him that he could never predict what the jock was going to do next but it intrigued him enough to look up the Karofkys address and drive to his house.

Kurt sat in his SUV wondering what his next move would be. It wasn't as if he could stroll up to the boy and announce his presence. He fiddled with Dave's flash drive. Initially, his idea was to come to the Karofsky household under the pretence of returning the damn thing. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now it seemed brainless. What person in their right mind would return a flash drive to their bully on Christmas Eve?

Kurt jumped out of his thoughts when he hurt a sharp knock on the driver side window. He let the window slide open and was greeted by Karofsky's face peering a little too closely at his. "What do want, Hummel?" he didn't look particularly happy to see Kurt. This realisation annoyed the boy in the car. After all, Dave was the one that started this by giving him the present in the first place. He should have expected that Kurt would want answers.

"I just wanted to give you this back," said Kurt holding out the flash drive as if it were a damp handkerchief.

He saw his bully's eyes flash with disappointment as he grabbed the USB stick and shoved it in his pocket. "Fine," he said before he turned away, trudging through the one foot depth of snow. It suddenly dawned on Kurt that from Dave's perspective it probably looked like Kurt was rejecting his present. How was Dave supposed to know that Kurt had copied the file onto his laptop?

Kurt opened his door, and gasped slightly at the changed in temperature before trekking after the larger boy. "Why did you give me that?"

Karofsky didn't even acknowledge him. He just carried on walking. This infuriated Kurt.

"Where do you get off doing that? Are you even listening to me? KAROFSKY! Would you slow down?" Kurt noticed that they were walking in the opposite direction to Dave's house. This was stupid. Kurt didn't even know where they were going. Without warning, Kurt stumbled as his foot caught a rock. He wasn't able to catch himself and yelped as he fell face first into the fresh snow.

Great, he thought to himself. This was not going as he had hoped.

He rolled over in the snow, onto his back and found that Dave was standing over him. Kurt could tell that he was fighting back a smile. "Have a nice trip?"

Dave stuck out a hand. Kurt considered not taking it but then thought better. He didn't want to look any more like a clumsy fool. He accepted the gesture and was mildly surprised at how easily Dave hauled him to his feet. Kurt felt his hand tingle but assured himself that it was probably just numbness from the cold. For an awkward moment, both boys stood holding hands until Kurt looked down. Dave followed his gaze and dropped Kurt's hand almost immediately. The Hummel boy couldn't help but feel a little saddened that the warmth had gone. "It's not like I planned on falling like that."

"Tell me about it," Dave mumbled to himself. He clearly hadn't planned on falling for Kurt.

"What?" Kurt didn't understand.

Dave sighed. "Nothing."

Kurt changed the subject. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Dave shuffled his feet in the snow not wanting to look at Kurt directly.

"Give me that video? Was it some ploy to get to me to miss my friends even more than I did before?" Kurt wanted Dave to look at him. It appeared as though the older boy didn't want to be having this conversation.

"So you watched it?" Dave's tone was a mixture of shock and satisfaction.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. He wanted to be calm but something about David Karofsky just made his blood boil. "Of course I watched it. I wanted to know what sick joke you were going to play on me next."

Dave wore a smug expression. "Hate to break it to you Hummel. It was just a regular Christmas present."

"Why?" Kurt pressed.

Dave shrugged. "I though you might miss your loser friends. How was I supposed to know that they were going to do that stupid song for you?"

Kurt studied Dave's face and decided that it wasn't as ugly as he first thought. His eyes were almost beautiful. "But why? You didn't have to do that."

Dave shrugged again. He started walking away but Kurt caught his arm. Dave looked at Kurt's delicate hand on his jacket before looking up at Kurt's face. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, why are you touching me? Kurt sighed and withdrew his hand letting Dave resume his exit.

"Fine. If you want to walk away that's your prerogative. I just thought you might have changed. Maybe have a grown up conversation for once. Silly me. David Karofsky will always be nothing more than a mindless bully." Kurt spat out the words in disgust hoping to get a rise out of Dave. He didn't even care if Dave hit him. He hated being ignored.

Karofsky took the bait and whipped his head around, followed by the rest of his body. "You know why Hummel. Stop acting like you don't," his voice was low and heated.

Kurt knew Karofsky was on the brink of breaking but that didn't stop him questioning the boy. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Dave went into autopilot mode. He clenched a fist. "Don't push me, Hummel."

Kurt chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, how original. That should definitely be your catchphrase." But he was shaking in his fur lined boots. Dave's threatening demeanour was always going to scare him, no matter how much he acted like it didn't.

Dave narrowed his eyes but lowered his fist. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Kurt decided Dave must be clinically insane. "Enjoying what? I don't have a clue what you're talking about," he repeated.

Dave twisted his face into a grimace. He screamed at the smaller boy. "I MISS YOU OKAY? I miss every fucking thing about you and I hate that!" He kicked a random pile of snow and hoped to God that he wouldn't cry. He didn't want to be any more of a pansy than he already was. Why had he even given Kurt the flash drive anyway? He was such an idiot. He screwed his eyes shut not even caring that the younger boy was stood frozen on the spot.

The next thing that Dave felt were Kurt's lips on his.

* * *

He was kissing him. Kurt was kissing Dave Karofsky. Why was he doing that? Kurt wasn't exactly sure. It just felt like the right thing to do. Maybe it was the snow or the fact that it was Christmas Eve, but Dave's declaration was a heart melting moment. Kurt tried not to think as Dave started kissing him back. Thinking would just over complicate things, though he was aware that he was kissing his tormentor. Kurt cupped Dave's face deepening the kiss. It was hot, heavy and desperate.

But Dave gentle pulled away ending the kiss leaving Kurt confused. Dave was breathing fast and shallow as if he'd run long distance. "Why did you do that?" he managed to exhale.

Kurt's breathing matched Dave's. Their faces were merely inches apart. He answered truthfully as he could. "I don't know."

Dave's face fell. "What about your boyfriend?"

Kurt felt shivers go up his spine. It's just the breeze he told himself. "Blaine? He's not my boyfriend."

"But you like him," Dave insisted. Kurt could deny it all he liked but Dave saw the way that Kurt looked at Blaine. Like he was God's gift to gays.

Kurt diverted his eyes to Dave's chest, watching it rise and fall. He smirked. "You jealous?"

Dave shoved him away. "That's not the point." But he was jealous. Stupid Blaine probably got any guy he wanted.

Kurt shrugged the shove off. "Blaine got me the Wicked CD for Christmas."

Dave didn't get why Kurt was changing the subject. He didn't know who this Wicked band were but even their name sounded shit. Made up of a bunch of homos no doubt. "So what?"

Kurt smiled. "I've had that CD for years."

Didn't Kurt get that Dave didn't want to talk about Blaine of all people. "You're point being?"

"Let's just say, I think your present was better." Kurt said leaning forward.

Dave shoved him again. "Stop being so weird. You're messing with my head."

Kurt stayed silent. Why was he being so weird? Why the hell did he want to kiss Karofsky again? He didn't understand why the thought of dating Dave Karofsky didn't make him want to puke.

"I didn't save your fucking life Hummel, I made you a stupid video. It doesn't even out what I did to you." Dave was clueless as to why Kurt was even giving him the time of day. It was all very strange. Dave hadn't made the video for forgiveness; he just didn't want Kurt to miss McKinley too much. After all, it was his fault Kurt left.

Kurt gave a short nod. "I know that."

Dave was flipping out. How was Kurt still standing here? "So why the fuck did you kiss me?"

Kurt hit back with his own question. "Why did you kiss back?"

Silence fell between them again. Dave didn't exactly know what Kurt was suggesting. Friends with benefits? A relationship? Random hook-ups? He sighed. "We can't do this. I'm a bully. Your bully."

"So? No one's perfect," said Kurt with a small smile.

This just enraged Dave even further. "YOU ARE!" he blurted.

Kurt gasped. Both his hands flew to his chest. "You think I'm perfect?" he asked Dave. Kurt felt a grin spread across his face.

Kurt's expression irritated Dave. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Kurt said through the smile

Dave frowned. "That cute thing you do with your face. I swear, I'll punch it right off," he said though it was obviously an empty threat.

Did Dave Karofsky just call him cute? Kurt felt warm inside despite the freezing whether. This was beyond fucked up. Why was he trying to get with the jock? Kurt wanted Blaine. He had always wanted Blaine. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're a dick," Dave said lamely. He wanted Kurt to hate him again. How could Kurt be so nice to him after everything that he had done? If Kurt knew what was best for him he would have got the hell out of there.

Kurt scoffed. "Really? That's the best you could come up with."

"Oh, just leave Hummel. Get the fuck out of my face," Dave growled. Kurt shouldn't be near him. He wasn't safe to be around.

Kurt considered slapping the boy in front of him but instead nodded his head. "Fine," he said before walking passed Dave.

Dave eyes widened. He didn't think Kurt would actually listen. He turned back around to stop Kurt going but found that Kurt was only a couple of feet away facing him. The reflection of the streetlights made Kurt's eyes look like they were sparkling.

"Miss me?" Kurt smirked. He didn't feel so scared of Dave anymore.

Dave tried to play it cool. "No. I just wanted to make sure you'd actually gone."

"Too bad." Kurt could tell he was lying. He suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline as an idea popped into his head. "I decided that my Christmas present to you will be in song."

"Talk about walking cliché," said Dave not impressed.

Kurt chose to ignore the comment. He took a deep breath before he started singing. "_I…don't want a lot for Christmas…_"

Dave couldn't believe his ears. Of all the songs. This one. AGAIN? "Don't," he warned.

"_There is just one thing I need…_" Kurt's voice carried into the empty night. Every other sane person was at home with there family on Christmas Eve and here he was singing to Karofsky. Wonders never cease.

"Shut up Hummel." Dave hated this song. It was fucking everywhere this time of year. He had heard the Gleeks sing it enough times when he was watching the footage over and over again wondering whether he should give it to Kurt or forget the whole thing.

"_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_."

He had to shut Kurt up. He couldn't stand the fact that Kurt's voice was so innocent. Pure. And he was anything but.

"_I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know…_" Kurt felt a little braver and wiggled his hips and pointed towards Dave with extended arms, loving the uncomfortable expression on Karofsky's face.

Out of the blue, Dave lunged forward knocking both him and Kurt over in the snow.

Kurt groaned midway from the fall but kept on singing, even though he was lying on his back with Dave looming over him. "_Make my wish come true…_."

Dave couldn't stand it any longer. He brought his head down to Kurt's forcing a kiss. He wanted Kurt to stop it.

Kurt pushed on chest hard breaking the kiss. He needed to finish his song. "_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you…_" he whispered before harshly grabbing the older boy's shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.

As both boys lay there, kissing in the snow, knowing that they were probably going to freeze to death, Dave was left with one thought; 'Okay, maybe Mariah wasn't that bad.'

* * *

_THE END_

_**

* * *

Hmm…This is totally not how I planned on ending this :s**__** But what I planned didn't work when typed out either…**_

_**Talk about EPIC FAIL! LOL! *shrugs* you win some, you lose some.**_

_**As always, love to know what you think. I'm ready for the flames :D**_

_**I basically**__** wanted to show the randomness of chemistry between people can't always be explained.**_

_**BECAUSE I SWEAR I SAW CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THESE TWO! I DON'T CARE WHAT RYAN MURPHY SAYS!**_

_**Reviews are always needed :D **_

_**DDF  
**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
